The invention concerns an electrically operated clock. In the case of known clocks, elements for supporting the various components of the clockwork are arranged on two base plates which also form sections of the clock housing. The individual parts of the clockwork are mounted and fastened to these supporting elements in a certain sequence whereby the assembly of the multitude of individual components of the clockwork results in a rather substantial installation effort.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to improve a clock of the type discussed above whereby the number of components of the clockwork requiring individual installation as well as the number of fastening elements are reduced.